wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tripping the Rifts
Patches * Tripping the Rifts is an achievement only obtainable during the Cataclysm launch event. Players must destroy one of each elemental rift in order to get the achievement. http://www.wowwiki.com/Elemental_Invasionhttp://www.wowhead.com/achievement=4887#. http://www.mmo-champion.com/content/2054-Cataclysm-Prologue-Elemental-Invasions-Started * * ** * ** *Earthen Ring's commanders |commanders2=* ** † ** † ** † ** † |casual1= |casual2=}} --Vyndorn (talk) 03:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Rift Locations WARNING: The elemental rifts around the lake by Altar of Rhunok and Zim'torga in Zul'drak, Northrend, do not count towards this achievement. Fire *Westfall (Sentinel Hill; North Moonbrook; Alexston Farmstead; Between Saldean's Farm and Elwynn Forest border; The Molsen Farm; Long Shore west of Gold Coast Quarry) *The Barrens (Between Razorfen Downs and Razorfen Kraul; Ratchet; Camp Taurajo; North of Bael Modan; Stagnant Oasis; The Crossroads; North of Sludge Fen; South of Mor'shan Rampart; Agama'gor) *Ashenvale (Greenpaw Village); Outside the entrance of Splintertree Post across the path where the wagon is located *Dustwallow Marsh (Inside Theramore near Armory; North of Witch Hill; Shady Rest Inn; South of Direhorn Post in Quagmire) *The Hinterlands (Bogen's Ledge, the troll and spider's cave; ESE of Quel'Danil Lodge, on the text 'danil' of map; Opposite side of road from the pool outside Jintha'Alor) *Blasted Lands (Dreadmaul Hold, area between the base and the road; Nethergarde Keep entrance) *Searing Gorge (Firewatch Ridge; Grimesilt Dig Site; Dustfire Valley; The Cauldron at the actual text of The Cauldron on map) *Winterspring (Everlook; Timbermaw Post; North of Starfall Village; Below Frostsaber Rock; Lake Kel'theril; Frostfire Hotspring) *Hellfire Peninsula (Dark Portal; Honor Hold; Falcon Watch; Sha'naari Wastes) *Zul'Drak (South of Zeramas (22.2, 79.5); East of the Reliquary of Pain; In the middle of Heb'Drakkar (65.13, 53.42); Thrym's End; SE of Altar of Har'koa) Water *Silverpine Forest (East of Shadowfang Keep; South of the fork in the road east of Sepulcher; West of Dead Field towards the shore; Shining Strand) *Bloodmyst Isle (Wyrmscar Island; Amberweb Pass) *Ghostlands (Lake between Thalassian Pass and Deatholme; Fork in road near Windrunner Village) *Wetlands (On the shore near the Bluegill Murlocs and the two ruined ships; Between the Greenwarden and Dark Iron Dwarf Camps; Menethil Harbor inside near front entrance; Raptors east of Menethil across the bay; Ironbeard's Tomb) *Thousand Needles (Darkcloud Pinnacle; Weazel's Crater; West of Tahonda Ruins) *Stranglethorn Vale (Kurzen's Compound; Wild Shore; West of Nesingwary camp; Grom'gol Base Camp; Between the entrance of Booty Bay and the Wild Shore) *Swamp of Sorrows (Stonard; North of Splintertree Junction; South of the Harborage) *Tanaris (Lost Rigger Cove; Dunemaul Compound; Gadgetzan; Waterspring Field; East of Sandsorrow Watch; Northern part of The Noxious Lair) *Un'goro Crater (Entrance from Tanaris; Lakkari Tar Pits) *Zangarmarsh (On road leading to Terrokkar; Orebor Harborage; Ango'rosh Grounds; Swamp Rat; Center of Feralfen Village) *Shadowmoon Valley (Legion Hold; Shadowmoon Village; Zabra'jin; Start of Eclipse Point gauntlet; North of Warden's Cage) *Dragonblight (Agmar's Hammer; Wintergarde Keep; Scarlet Point (75.2, 27.7); SE Ruby Dragonshrine (49.0, 50.8); New Hearthglen, Bloodclaw Village (89.7, 74.4)) *Icecrown (Sindragosa's Fall (72.3, 39.7); Deathspeaker's Watch west of Argent Tournament) *Hrothgar's Landing (North part) Wind *Darkshore (Aubderine; South of Auberdine on the shore; Grove of the Ancients) *Hillsbrad Foothills (Southshore; Tarren Mill; East of Southpoint Tower) *Duskwood (Raven Hill Cemetery entrance; Darkshire; Pumpkin patch directly south of Darkshire; The Rotting Orchard; The Yorgen Farmstead; Addle's Stead) *Arathi Highlands (South of Circle of West Binding; Hammerfall; Dabyrie's Farmstead; Boulder'gor) *Feralas (Ruins of Solarsal; Front of Dire Maul; West of Feathermoon Stronghold; Forgotten Coast near the dock; Ruins of Ravenwind near Flame of Samha) *Felwood (Shatter Scar Vale, southern craters; Felpaw Village) *Eastern Plaguelands (Northpass Tower; South of Corin's Crossing; Undercroft; Darrowshire; Near Caretaker Alen south of Light's Hope)'' *Terokkar Forest (Cenarion Thicket; Veil Shienor; Bone Wastes; Tuurem; Firewing Point; Allerian Stronghold; Stonebreaker Hold) *Netherstorm (Area 52; Arklon Ruins; South of Manaforge Ultris near bridge) *Borean Tundra (Magmoth; Near Taunka'le Village; Beryl Point;SW of Valiance Keep (51.3, 72.5)) *Sholazar Basin (Mosswalker Village; Kartak's Hold; Death's Hand Encampment; Sapphire Hive; NW of Nesingwary camp, opposite side of road) *Crystalsong Forest (Ruins of Shandaral (73.5, 62.3)) Earth *Loch Modan (Mo'grosh Stronghold; Thelsamar; Stonesplinter Valley; Stonesplinter Island south of Stonewrought Dam) *Redridge Mountains (In Lakeshire) *Desolace (Nigel's Point; Outside Shadowprey Village; Magram Village west of island) *Stonetalon Mountains (Entrance to Webwinder Path) *Badlands (Kargath; The Dustbowl; SSE of Dustbowl in Mirage Flats) *Alterac Mountains (The Uplands; Just southeast of the Growless Cave, Flame of Uzel for Horde players) *Western Plaguelands (Felstone Field; The Weeping Cave, north of the new flightmaster) *Burning Steppes (West of Dreadmaul Rock) *Silithus (Cenarion Hold towards Swarming Pillar; Hive'Regal west side centered) *Azshara (South side of Forlorn Ridge) *Nagrand (Laughing Skull Ruins; Windyreed Village; Telaar; Northwest of Oshu'gun; Garadar; Burning Blade Ruins) *Blade's Edge Mountains (Grishnath; Sylvanaar; Veil Vesk) *Howling Fjord (Wyrmskull Village near the hut Alliance players witness the visions of the past; Westguard Keep) *Grizzly Hills (Drak'atal Passage; Rage Fang Shrine; Heart's Blood Shrine; Zeb'Halak) *Storm Peaks (First Gnoll camp west of K3 (33.38, 82.49); Inventor's Library; Valkyrion; SW of Brunnhildar Village (44.6, 74.0)) Partial list of the Elemental Rift Spawning Areas by level Level 8-10 Level 10-20 Level 20-30 Level 30-40 Level 60-70 Level 70-80 WARNING: The elemental rifts around the lake by Altar of Rhunok and Zim'torga in Zul'drak, Northrend, do not count towards this achievement. ''' --Vyndorn (talk) 03:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Details This is the limited time event achievement added for the Cataclysm Pre-release Events. '''EVENT WENT LIVE NOVEMBER 1st, 2010 To get this achievement, whether you are Alliance or Horde you need to have had at least one each of the buffs ( Fire, Water, Earth, Wind) since the event began on November 1, 2010. These buffs are not required to be active at the same time. You obtain one of the buffs when you take part in sealing an elemental rift. These buffs last an hour unless dispelled. You can have all the buffs active at the same time. You will be able to loot Mysterious Objects (Daily) if and only if the zone is level appropriate for your character. Extra Details Rifts will be appearing all over the game world. This includes Northrend AND Outland. Elemental Rifts lose health when one of their elemental creatures is killed. If the rift has 10 Health, killing 10 of the elementals it spawns will kill/close it. These Elemental Rifts are level specific in relation to the item they drop. So, for example, all level 80 characters will have to kill rifts in Northrend locations to get the daily quest item that spawns when the rift dies, while level 60 characters can kill rifts in Silithus, Western Plaguelands, or other level appropriate zones that spawn rifts. Rifts have a 60 minute respawn timer and a 10 minute despawn timer (i.e. if not killed within this time from appearing, it goes away for an hour). Rift Loot Each time a rift closes, it leaves behind a loot-able floating item called Mysterious Device. If your character level is appropriate to the area then the Mysterious Device gives a daily quest called Hammering It Out that rewards some XP and/or gold. Buff Details: Earth Powered - Each melee attack, ranged attack, harmful spell or healing spell has a chance to heal you for 2% of your maximum health. Fire Powered - Each melee attack, ranged attack or harmful spell has a chance of engulfing the target in flames, dealing X damage over 15 sec (scales with level). Stacks 5 times. Water Powered - Each melee attack, ranged attack, harmful spell or healing spell has a chance to increase your Energy, Rage, Mana or Runic Power gain by 15%. Wind Powered - Each melee attack, ranged attack, harmful spell or healing spell has a chance to increase your haste rating by X for 10 sec. - WoWHead poster: tmptfate on 07/15/2010 (Patch 3.3.5) http://www.wowhead.com/achievement=4887#. Videos Rxo-2Nn5aG4 Editors Note Special thanks to Vyndorn and Fya.